


Concede

by Doombringer (d00m)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Emasculation, Ficlet, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00m/pseuds/Doombringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane did not know why, but he would do whatever it took for this child to survive, even if it meant allowing the unthinkable to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concede

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non-con this is not a good story, and many of you will find it awful.
> 
> This is also my first Non-Con fic. 
> 
> Some backstory. I was mulling over some of the shit that Bane would have probably had to go through growing up in a Prison. I decided that it would be awhile before he would become "top dog" so to speak, or strong enough to protect Talia. Then these ugly little thoughts came in and... voila.

Melisande was crying. Bane could hear her from his cot. It was barely audible, but his ears were trained to pick up the unordinary from the common sounds of screaming men and the scuttle of rats’ feet across the floor of his cell. The sound was unsettling, and made his gut twist as if a knife had been lodged there.

He had an inkling to why she was upset, but was not entirely sure. He had heard her soft whispers to the Doctor earlier, his voice a bit rougher against her smooth feminine tone.

_“It is but a fever.”  He murmured to her in Arabic. “It will pass.”_

_“She is barely two years old-- it could kill her. She replied, Bane could hear the terror in her voice._

_“Do not refer to the child as-- as that. Someone could hear.”_

_“Does it matter who hears now? My child could be the verge of death. Please-- do you have anything that can reduce it?”_

_There was a long pause._

_“My cell was robbed last night.” The Doctor replied slowly. “They took all the medicines, even simple ones like Aspirin. I have nothing to give you Melisande.”_

Bane knew what illness could mean here. He’d seen plagues before. And the child was so young. Bane knew it was a female but did not acknowledge it. He had no desire to hurt the child either, but knew what others would do to her if they found out. He listened to the other men talk about the obscene things they would do to Melisande if they got the chance. One man used to sit outside her cell and mansturbate-- attempting to fling his semen at her. Bane pushed him down a flight of stairs and he ended up breaking his ankle to the point where his bones stuck out from his  flesh.

Needless to say he stopped. Mostly because he ended up getting an infection and dying.

Bane was only sixteen, but he was already building a reputation in the Pit. He was still so young yet towered and out-bulked many men who were twice or even three times his age. Most men left him alone but he could tell others eyed him hungrily. A youthful face was prized in the pit. Many men were grizzled and scarred, Bane’s face (from what he could tell based on a cracked mirror in his cell) was clean, with plush lips and a straight nose.

He knew what happened to other men like him-- the ones who weren’t smart or strong enough to fight back. So he mostly kept his face covered with a veil of cloth, but when he removed it to eat or drink others stared.

He swallowed nervously as he rolled over in his cot to stare at the far wall. Melisande had stopped crying, she was singing softly now to the child, who whimpered and complained in broken Arabic.

“Mama I’m cold.”

“It will be alright my love.”

Bane knew who robbed the Doctor’s cell. He was a European man in his mid thirties, one of the few who was taller and more muscled than himself. His name was Ionel, Bane did not know his crime, (mostly because he didn’t care) but knew he was not a man to be messed with. He was very strong and good with a blade. Also, he was intelligent, so he couldn’t be easily fooled.

Why Ionel chose to steal the medical supplies Bane did not know-- perhaps it was a power play to gain more resources. Many men here had addictions to painkillers like morphine, many would trade valuable items like weapons, clean water, or even the clothes from their own backs in exchange for even a little of these drugs.

Some men did other things. The thought made Bane’s gut twist again.

He had nothing of value to trade for the drugs (ibuprofen, he’d checked in one of his many books) there was a supply drop three days ago, which mean everyone still had plenty of rations. He wasn’t willing to give up his knives and he knew that Ionel had no value in reading unless it was pornography (Bane left those books alone)

He had only one thing to offer, and he wasn’t sure if Ionel would accept it. He didn’t want to steal from him-- making enemies with someone powerful was the worst mistake anyone could make down here.

Bane knew what offering himself meant. If Ionel refused, another man might take his place. If he was to show such weakness he could quickly become a slave-- a prostitute. He’d seen it happen to many a man, some were dragged out of their cells at night to be gang-raped by groups of twenty or more simply because the attackers were bored.

“I’m still so cold Mama.” the child whimpers.

He heard Melisande hold back a sob.

Bane set his jaw. This had to be done.

Ionel was easy enough to find, he was perched by the well at the base of the pit, playing some card game with two other men.  He cursed silently, having hoped no men would be down here to witness his shame, but every moment waiting for an opportune time to discuss their transaction could be a moment closer to the child’s death.

Ionel was already benefiting from his raid. He had a set of fresh clothes, unstained and with no holes. He was betting the game with many cigarettes, many looked fresh from the packaging, Bane could smell the tobacco in the dusty air of the pit.

The men were laughing about something, then paused when they noticed Bane was near. His fingers twitched nervously as he stood, his breath falling shakily against his veil.

Ionel turned to regard him, eyeing Bane from his feet up to his head. He tilted his head and smirked.

“Can I help you?” He asked mockingly, in English, the second most common language besides Arabic.

His two companions laughed, one elbowed the other and murmured something in Romanian. Bane did not yet have a complete grasp of the language yet but it sounded like he was anticipating a show.

“I need ibuprofen.” Bane replied in the same tongue, his voice hoarse.  

Ionel cocked an eyebrow, his smirk growing larger. Bane resisted the urge to punch it off of his face as he felt bile rising in his throat.

“Oh really? Tell me, Bane. What do you have to offer?”

Bane paused for a moment, his mind telling him it would be possible for him to back out now, go back to his cell and let the girl child die with his dignity intact. But the thought of Melisande’s tears tore something in him. He knew now why he cared so much for a person he barely knew, and couldn't benefit him in any way.

His hands shaking, he slowly removed the veil covering his mouth and nose, letting it hang loosely about his neck like a scarf.

Ionel regarded him for a moment before his eyebrows raised again in understanding. His two companions looked on in amazement and disbelief.

“Your pretty mouth.” Ionel drawled. “For some second-rate painkillers. Why on earth-”

“It is of no concern to you.” Bane snapped.

“ _Tut tut_ , If I was you I would not be talking back to someone who’s has something over you. He just might change his mind.”

Bane hated himself, he hated what he was doing. But it needed to be done. He swallowed down the bile building in his throat as he averted his eyes to the dusty floor of the pit.

“On your knees.” Ionel hissed.   
Bane’s jaw clenched for a moment before he slowly got down, he could hear Ionel adjusting his pants and flinched when he felt the heat of a semi-erect cock in his face. The other men were murmuring in shock and amazement.  

“Go to work.” the man growled.

Bane wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never done this before, and never thought that he would have to. He had seen other men do it, but from a distance. For the first time, he really wished he had kept those pornographic magazines.

He hesitated, Ionel grabbed a fistful of his hair and practically shoved it against his crotch. Bane tentatively opened his mouth as his lips brushed against the hot flesh of Ionel’s penis.

Ionel was getting impatient, he tugged mercilessly at Bane’s hair again until Bane had him in his mouth. He sucked nervously, unsure if he was doing it correctly, apparently not because Ionel swore and started fucking his mouth by moving his head back and forth and bucking into him.

Bane gagged when he felt the tip of his penis brush against the back of his throat. Drool started to dribble down his chin mixed with the salty fluids dripping from Ionel’s cock. Finally, Bane couldn’t stand it any longer.

He vomited.

Ionel swore as he removed himself just in time to keep the bile and what little Bane had for breakfast for getting on him or his clothes.

“You little cunt.” He hissed.

Bane felt a flare of embarrassment and humiliation as he coughed up more bile.

“ _I_ \--” He stammered.

He nearly gasped when he felt Ionel slap him with his cock, he felt his gut roil again as the nausea continued to build. Bane wanted to get up and pretend this never happened, but he knew that Ionel was not satisfied, which meant no medicine for the child.

His mind screams in terror when he hears Ionel step around him, then shove him onto his hands and knees.

“Since your mouth won’t work--”

Bane felt his pants and undergarments be yanked down.

No. Not this he didn’t want to offer this--

It took every fibre of his being to prevent him from screaming out loud when Ionel forced his way in. His body shook from the sudden intrusion as Bane felt himself gagging again as the man thrusts. Muttering hateful things as he does so.

“That’s right you fucking whore take my cock like a good boy.”

Bane tried his best to keep the tears from flowing, but he felt something break inside of him and slick they way the deeper Ionel went. He’s sure it’s blood. He’s seen men bleed from this before.

Ionel leaned over and shoved Bane’s face into the dirt as he continued to violate him. Bane couldn’t  help but to try and tune it out- he focused on an unopened deck of cards that were sitting on the ground next to a fresh carton of cigarettes.

Ionel pulled out before finishing. Bane lay still, his body shuddering in the shock of its abuse.

“Look at me.”

Bane didn’t move.

“I said look you fucking slut!”

Bane slowly got on his knees to look, then he felt something hot and wet hit him.

Ionel came on his face. Bane suppressed the urge to vomit again. He sat there, frozen on his hands and knees, he could feel the blood oozing from him, and the seed dripping down his chin. He felt empty, humiliated, like a wasted piece of refuse that had served its purpose and now had to be thrown away.

A few moments later, one of his friends got up and promptly shoved his own cock in Bane’s mouth. He tried to protest but Ionel let out a sharp warning, so he remained still and let his mind go blank as he waited for it to be over.

* * *

 

Bane didn’t remember making it back to his cell after the second of that bastard’s friends started fucking him he blacked out. But somehow he managed to crawl into the darkest corner to sob quietly. Ionel’s come had dried in his hair and stuck uncomfortably but Bane was too shaken to try and remove it. Ionel came by an hour or so later to toss a half-empty bottle of pills through the bars into his cell, calling him a whore while he and his friends snickered behind him.

At the very least, the bastard was a man of his word.

Bane summoned all the strength he had to get up and take the bottle. He shuffled painfully over to the bars which separated his and Melisande’s cells. The woman was asleep sitting with her back propped on the wall, her sickly daughter shivering in her arms and whimpering in discomfort. Bane felt a small prickle of hope that she would still survive. This wouldn’t be for nothing.

“Melisande.” He called softly. Her name felt strange on his tongue and his throat was raw from its recent invasion.

He was surprised when her eyes snapped open.

“Henri--” She gasped, clutching the girl closer. She then realised where she was and she seemed to wilt.

“I am not Henri.” Bane replied.

Her eyes snap to him, then widen in shock.

“You--” She began.

“I have medicine.” Bane interrupted.

He leaned through the bars as far as his body would allow the bottle of ibuprofen in his outstretched arm.  Melisande gawked at him in disbelief before gently placing the child on the cot as she tentatively got up to get closer.

“What is it?”

“Ibuprofen, for her fever.” He replied hoarsely.

She regarded him accusingly at first.

“How did you get-- _oh_.”

Bane felt his face grow hot and his body twist in shame. She walked over to a small water basin and picked up a small cloth, gently wetting it in the water. He flinched when she knelt in front of him, plucking the bottle from his hand and reaching over to touch his face with the cloth. Bane wanted to move away but he feels the cloth scrape away Ionel’s dried seed from his face and despite his shame he can’t help but lean into her gentle touch.

“You let them do this to you.” She said quietly. “You shouldn’t have.”

“She would have died-- your child. You should give her the medicine.”

Melisande nodded as she got up to fill a cup of water.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “Thank you so much for saving Talia.”

“Talia.” Bane murmured, he liked that name.

He leaned against the bars and watched as the woman gently cut up the pills with a razor blade before giving a smaller dose to the groggy and disoriented child. After a few minutes, Melisande nearly burst into tears when a bright sheen of sweat formed on Talia’s skin; a sign that the fever had broken. Bane smiled weakly before nodding off. 

* * *

 

It took weeks for Bane to recover, much faster than Talia who got better after only a few days. He rarely left his cell save for food or water. Many men tried to proposition him after that but he had enough strength to rebuff them. Ionel spread rumors on how he had moaned like a whore in heat and begged for more of his cock after he and his friends were finished with him.

But little did he know, that Bane was quietly fuming, sharpening one of his blades against a piece of rubble which had broken off from the rim of the Pit. He swore he wouldn’t ever let Ionel touch him again.

Finally, a month later. The bastard made the worst mistake of his life.

Bane had been sitting in his cell, sharpening his knife while Talia watched, her bright blue eyes alight with interest as the sparks formed every time the metal scraped across rock.

Bane heard Ionel and the others before he saw them. He was very attuned into seeking out and avoiding the man after, his body instinctively tensed and he smashed a shudder of terror. He remembered his promise to himself, which caused his body to still.

“Well well, if it isn’t my whore?” Ionel drawled, leaning against the frame of his cell door.

Melisande quickly got up from the corner where she was resting and grabbed the girl away.  

Bane let out a soft growl as he looked up to see Ionel and three strange men he hadn’t seen close before, they must have been new.

“What do you want?” Bane asked, feigning indifference.

“Oh I think you know. You are going to entertain me and my friends.”

Bane had managed to hide the knife in his sleeve as he stood.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you’re my bitch. I _own_ you.”

“No you do not.” He replied shakily, the man frightened him but he wasn’t going to give in. “I only offered my body in exchange for medicine. I don’t need anything from you now so why would I let you fuck me?”

Bane swore he saw a vein pulse in the man’s temple as he stormed forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Bane suppressed a moment of panic, glancing over at Melisande and Talia helped keep him on the right path.

“I’m stronger than you-- don’t make me force-”

Ionel’s scream was probably the shrillest Bane had ever heard as he plunged the knife into his crotch. He tried to stumble back but Bane grabbed him roughly as he skillfully worked the blade into his genitals. The other men stepped back in shock as a large  piece of Ionel’s penis fell out of his pants and onto the dirt floor.

Bane shoved the man out of his cell, he staggered for a moment before falling onto his side and sobbing, clutching his bleeding groin. Bane went back into his cell and picked up the chunk of flesh. He carried it out with disdain and presented it to the horrified bystanders.

“This is what happens to anyone who tries to fuck me!” He snarled, tossing the flesh onto the now moaning Ionel, who vomited once he felt it bounce off of his face.

Bane calmly strode down to the well and washed Ionel’s blood off of his hands. No one dared to try and  touch him then, nor would they for a very long time. 

* * *

 

That night he could still hear Ionel moaning in agony while he repressed his own shudders. He thought hurting Ionel would make him feel better, it didn’t. Melisande noticed while she gently stroked Talia’s hair across the bars in her own cell.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her voice soft and beautiful against the harsh sounds of the Pit.

“Yes.” Bane lied.

“You are a terrible liar.” She replied.

Bane rolled over in his cot so his back was facing her.

“I feel disgusting.”

“You are not disgusting. You saved Talia’s life. I would have done the same if I saw no other alternative.”

Bane felt a pang in his chest. He rolled onto his back and glanced over at her for a moment.

“He would have killed you.”

“If it meant the survival of my daughter. So be it. Talia should mean nothing to you, but look at what you gave-- I know it is rude to ask but-- _why?”_

Bane paused before he spoke, his brow furrowed.

“I am not sure-- I don’t know if there are words to describe it.”

Melisande smiled at him.

“For whatever reason. We are grateful to have someone like you.”

Bane had never seen her smile before.

For a moment, he no longer felt as disgusting he was convinced he had become.

_Fin_


End file.
